Fire and Ice
by Animeleader
Summary: It was just an ordinary summer day for Clare Edwards. Cept for her it was a boring summer, her friends were all doing things during their vacation while she was out trying to avoid her step-brother to be. Except things take an interesting turn...Clowen.


**Fire and Ice  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I tried to keep this one-shot as canon as possible. So if its a little AU then I apologize.

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Clowen 

* * *

><p>Clare was walking alongside the city of Toronto; she was bored out of her mind. All her friends were onto bigger and better things. Adam was with Drew most of the time playing Xbox to his hearts content, Eli was being well Eli, Alli was off at the science camp and she didn't even want to think about Jake at the moment. Clare was trying her best to avoid places that reminded her of Jake, which meant she didn't go anywhere near the woods, Little Miss Steak, heck even her own room sometimes. "I just can't believe that jerk. He cared more about his father than he did me...proves that he never loved me, "she sighed." Well, well, if it isn't little miss Saint Clare becoming on a summer's day," spoke a man with a deep voice.<p>

The minute Clare heard someone mentioned her, she beamed up to see who it was. It was none other than Owen Milligan, the guy who tried to have sex with her best friend. The guy who had a one night stand with Anya Macpherson and almost bragged to the entire world on facerange, not to mention the fact that he threw her own best friend against the class door breaking it. To Clare Owen was nothing but a sexist, homophobic jock. She rolled her eyes up at him, "What do you want?" she asked, completely uninterested in his presence. Owen rolled his eyes at her, "Typical judgmental Clare, I was just asking what has gotten you so down. Summer is supposed to be the best thing, going on vacation, BBQs, babes in bikinis when you're on lifeguard duty, " Owen smirked at his own comment, "The only thing that sucks is the fact that long distance can be so tough."

Clare gave him a look; he thought that Owen and Anya would have completely gone their separate ways after Anya had left for the army. Apparently she was wrong and it surprised her, she would have thought of Owen as someone who would have moved on in an instant. "Well Owen, my summer is just boring...all of my friends are mainly busy and the guy whom I loved is going to become my step brother." Owen smirked, "You loved him," he echoed in an annoying voice, he knew that by doing that it would rage Clare. She narrowed her eyes at him, his smug expression grew wider at her reaction, and Clare was too stubborn to admit the truth. Owen was right, Clare then turned around frustrated. "Shouldn't you be off doing something else rather than bothering me?" she asked irritated.

Owen chuckled, "Well bugging you is fun. Watching you tick is even more amusing. Has anyone ever told you that you're sexy when you're angry?" Clare felt her cheeks start to heat up, "_Come on Clare, he's a pig, he's nothing but a sexist pig, his compliment to you is much more of an insult_," she told herself. "Has someone ever told you that harassing someone is against the law?" He then went closer to her as she was now up against the brick wall, "I've heard that dozens of times. Haven't you ever heard never to judge a book by its cover? I thought you out of all people would know that." Clare felt her cheeks getting warmer; she wasn't sure what was coming over her. Owen was different from most guys, he wasn't like Eli, KC, nor Jake. He was rebellious, he was the one you would avoid in the hallway, and he was often seen causing trouble with Bianca and hanging out with Drew.

"Can...can you please not be so close to me?" she asked him, her voice becoming soft. Owen smiled warmly at her, "Why? You're not attracted to me so it's not really a problem if I'm this close or even closer..." Owen inched up closer to her; they were about 3 inches apart. Clare felt her pulse quickening. She didn't know what was overcoming her, this was something new and she liked it. Before Owen could open his mouth she wrapped her arms around his neck and immediately deepened the kiss. She could feel Owen kissing her back, the kisses were intense and rough, unlike Eli and Jake whose kisses where usually soft and tender. Owen within the kiss wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Clare could feel the intensity between the two rise; it was almost like fire and ice.

She would describe herself to be ice, because she was always cool in most situations and isolated herself when needed. Owen was fire, he would melt and destroy anything in his path to get what he wanted, and after all he himself told Anya that if she wanted something she would have to take it like he did with her. After about a minute or two she pulled back. "I...I...I got to go now..." Clare rushed off into the distance, but before doing so she pushed past him immediately, not even sparing him a parting glance, retreating back to the walk she was having earlier before he even showed up to bug her. She had no clue what overcame her, Owen was not her type, but then again opposites attract. Clare then sighed and decided to brush off this feeling; it was only the summer, not like they were going to cross paths again. Owen smirked from the distance looking at Clare who was walking off, "This is going to be an interesting Skype convo that I'm going to have with Anya tonight." he said to himself as he walked off in the other direction. Owen while walking stopped and looked back at Clare who eyed him, once she noticed he was looking at her she quickly turned back and continued walking. "Looks like I got something to look forward to all summer after all," spoke Owen before walking off again. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the one shot! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! A review would be nice, I love writing one shots on crackship pairings haha. :P<strong>

**~Animeleader**


End file.
